


My Parents

by HaveNoName



Series: Prompts And Small Shots（Brucenat） [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveNoName/pseuds/HaveNoName
Summary: 作为绿寡的儿子是一种什么样的体验





	My Parents

**Author's Note:**

> 突如其来的脑洞，随便乱写  
> 可能以后会改

你们好，我是Bruce Banner和Natasha Romanoff的儿子，我想吐槽一下我的爸妈。

我觉得是我们家地位最低的一个，在我爸心里，可能连我们家的猫地位都比我高。

在我五岁的时候，我妈逼着我吃胡萝卜，我最讨厌胡萝卜，在连吃三天以后我终于写出一篇研究报告，想要告诉我妈人类完全可以不吃胡萝卜，胡萝卜中的任何营养元素都可以用别的蔬菜来代替。但是当我把这份我查遍了我能理解的资料，翻了无数次字典，一把鼻涕一把泪地写了三天的报告挡在我和端着胡萝卜的我妈中间的时候，她只是沉默了一会儿，然后把勺子扔在碗里，一手端着碗，一手夺过我的报告，只看了一眼，就把它扔的老远，笑容满面地跟我说：“你做再多的研究，都没有用。”然后撂下碗里的胡萝卜和敢怒不敢言的我，走了。这种时候，我就知道，她生气了。

可是我也生气了，但是每当这时候，我爸做的第一件事一定是先去哄我妈，然后再来教育我。我已经习惯了，跟胡萝卜相顾无言地坐着。

一个小时以后我爸从房间里出来了，郑重地坐在我面前，语重心长地开始了对我的教育。我的爸爸和我妈不一样，他真的是个很温柔的人，自我记事以来，他好像就没有发过脾气，但是听着他滔滔不绝地说话其实也有点可怕。

他的话我几乎都快会背了，每次都告诉我说我妈有多么不容易，她本来是不能生育的，做了很多努力才有了我，然后在怀我的过程中又吃了很多苦，几乎九死一生才把我生下来。我爸说妈妈很爱我，但是她不懂怎么表达，因为她很小的时候就失去了她的母亲，所以她不知道该怎么当一个好母亲。

所以我也很爱我的妈妈，我也知道她很爱我，可是我爸可能不太一样。我小时候喜欢跟我妈睡在一起，要搂着她才能睡着，这个习惯是硬生生被我爸给治好的。每次我妈睡着以后，他都会偷偷把我抱回我自己的房间，每次他一把我抱起来我就醒了，但是他威胁我不要发出声音，不然就再也不让我进他们的房间。于是我只能用绝望的眼神望向我妈，期望她能发现我不见了，有好几次我都怀疑我妈根本没睡着，因为我分明看到了她逐渐上扬的嘴角。

后来我上了高中，除了胡萝卜事件以外，我再也没有展现出我惊人的科研天赋。他们以为我是遗传了我妈，但我一直觉得可能就是胡萝卜事件把我对科研的一点点热爱无情地扼杀在了摇篮里。

我之前说了我爸是一个很温柔的人，但我一直不理解我妈为什么会嫁给我爸，毕竟我妈是我见过最漂亮的人，是那种送我去上学都会有不少小男生盯着她看的漂亮，关于这一点我也很庆幸我遗传了她那双漂亮的绿眼睛，才得以在一次又一次地闯祸之后还能让我爸一次又一次地放过我。

但是我爸怎么看都是一个非常普通的人，除了温柔以为我不知道他还有什么特别的地方，能让他追到我妈这样的人。我一直是这样想的，直到我在学校里看见了他的照片，挂在史蒂芬·霍金的旁边。对不起我给您丢脸了。

后来我就誓死不让他去我的家长会。

因为我妈的工作比较特殊，有时候会半夜三四点的时候才回家，她一回家我爸永远会起来给她热牛奶，不管有多晚，也不管我这个正在发育的少年是不是需要充足的睡眠。

关于热牛奶这件事，据我爸说是因为我妈的睡眠一直不好，在她怀孕的时候他为了让她能睡得好一些，就每天给她热一杯牛奶喝，后来就成了习惯了，不喝一杯热牛奶就很难入睡。

有时候我爸有事出门了，这件事就落到了我的身上，他还会一天三次地打电话来提醒我，当然不止提醒我热牛奶这一件事，他还会提醒我别忘了给猫添猫粮，换水以及换猫砂。

很久以后，当我知道关于复仇者联盟的一切以后，我才知道其实他对我的爱一点都不比我妈对我的爱少，只是他太爱我的妈妈了。所以他一直跟我说我妈有多不容易，却从来没提起过他自己的付出。

Stark叔叔告诉我，我妈妈怀孕的时候他没日没夜地守在她的身边，生怕出一点意外。他本来已经做好了不要孩子都打算，但是我妈妈坚持要试一试，于是他花了整整一年的时间准备，就是为了能让我平安健康地出生。

我还记得我十八岁生日的时候，他喝多了酒，抱着我，说我是上帝给予他的最珍贵的礼物，而我妈妈就是他的上帝。


End file.
